A tale of two Karmis and one Hiro
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Young hate is just love with less blushing the same can be said t when it shown to it true form it a it alway awkard .Oh and the futar version saying you become the best copule ever does not help.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting your hero can be strange**

_Okay I bored and have no way of ending it so I witer tell some other post after playing with the dartboard of destiny I have a story .So was born this ...hmm well It big hero 6. Yup so This will ya it going to be Hiro x Karmi x older Karmi._

Karmi p.o.v:

I have had a hell of mouth almost dying a few times, City almost wiped off the map,Me and mr think he smarter than me getting along. And to top it all off any older version of myself and forcing me to training for 4 hours after my classes. It was a hard pill at first thinking she was just nuts,Tell she said thing that only I know like the part of my fanfic the will never see the light of day .I end up burning them all and dump the ashes into a 39 foot worst part of it all is not the pain of working out,but the facts about me and Hiro. I faithed five times(four of witch from exhaustion mixed up with the for me if I or is it she said she keep any thing to hot under wraps. I'm not sure if she was joking about hot stuff or not but I haven't looked,mocked or breathed in the same place Hiro was. Well not counting today. The run in that morning going at top speed. The hole thing made her wish her lad had a restroom. Her reliving of the death of her worldview was cut off by a lack of gravity then a all to soon reuniting with said Force.

Third p.o.v:

" Okay me what did you just learn from that?" I learned why Hiro acts like I'm going to jump him in Karmi pop everything that could have been misaligned and added."I'm a pain in every way possible". The older put on a cat like grin." Trust you will go after him like he that it how our first date ends, It's also how he gets to secnet joke made Karmi stop breathing and let the idea play in her older looked on in awe at how much her joke broke her as a knowing how uptight she was before she started being friends with hiro let alone part of her hope when she told her that he was Captin cutie it wold not kill countless mission date were going to be a blast .It was still shocking that she had set with the other on normal when a nutjob guy shows up to with a time bomb,Not even a bomb with a timer but the kind that blows up time. It ended up ripping holes in time people running into themself and crap like that. Two good things came from it all they by luck were they had to go to stop it and she saw her and Hiro with a few kids okay more like 3 2 year olds and one the way they look only 20 and at her 15 year old self. It meant 5 or 6 years she be having the family the older her was rubbed older planned to at most watch over them as auntie something names are the hardest part of things of easy plans. Looking to the clock she saw that part two of her plan would be showing up young self had a good amouth of rest she told he to work on her yoga moves the set she showed her frist day. Noding she head to do so as older her head up stairs to wait for her guest.

Hiro p.o.v

'Maybe Karmi is right about me be dumder the her vires'. I'm off to meet a rich lady that will to help fund my work on Baynax yet it feels like a trap or something.' just as i'm about to knock she opens the door in a pair of yoga pants and that looked like it was ready to tap out.(male part of my mind hoped it did.) She looked at me like I was a piece of every thing going on in my head you could call it even."Well i'm glad to see your here on time." I could only nod focing myself to look eye levle. Baymx behind me did his normal greeting but she cut him off."I was workingout a bit so we'll be down staries head on down" As me and Baymax head down. Only to see Karmi the same outfit as rich lady (less filled out.) in a yoga pose that showed off mouth of hard work as well as the b high low c that her chest become thank to the chage in diet. Seeing me I did the only and got ready for the slap."Hiro?,What are you I should rawwwww! The hit was clean and gave me prof that you can have the tast knocked out of your mouth.

**Okay that it go back to the what ever you were doin.I need time to rest before doing more tell if this should be t or m or that you like / hate it.( your hate feeds me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting to know the real Hiro**

Okay I had a lot of work and family biz keep me from writing but now I here to update and so let's get moving.

Hiro's p.o.v

I wake up to a really pissed of Karmi but to my luck for once holds out and the rage is not pointed at me .Both of them are paying me no mind and Baymax was talking to them. I sat up to see Karmi tape to a chair a part of it coving part of her mouth as she was being yelled at."Why did you slap him like that?" You could have really hurt him." I have no clue why I locked eyes with him after I got up from my pose blushed and decked him." I feel like when he one ups me I couldn't stand that he saw me like that.I was really happy to know I get to her so much but I also feel when that older lady spoke I was a bit lost."I was a mess as a kid,Oh and Hiro If your going to steer I'll gladly put a show on for you if you ask nicely. Falling to the floor a lot harder than last time.I was not ready for her joke or at least I think it was., Jumping up I tried to play it off but both ladies just rolled their eyes (their really smeuler eyes) "So in order of things I want to know

." She cut me off with a raise hand before she spoke."Hold it genius boy first I think you should do something for Karmi." I just looked at her wait for what,as she move the tape over Karmi's mouth.I'm going you to have you tell her that thing you been hiding from her." I hit panic mode fast and got ready to bluff my way out. When I look to Kami who was eyeing me yet was kinda com for someone taped to a soon I was ready to let the bs fly she spoke."Bayman could you run a scan to tell Hiro who I am?" At this point flag were rise to new levels. Baymax scene took 15 sec before he gives an answer."My scans say that you are Karmi age 21 she is also in the… She cut off Baymax give the rest of the info from his scan.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Hiro was now sweating and showing every tell he has. All of them no fazing older Karmi."Right your really going to play this game smarty pants,ok then let play. She walked over to her younger self taking off the tape with an evil grin." Why did you do that and what do you mean he has a secret!" the older shaved smart guy you have one more chance before I tell her and let her loose to try to kill you." Know that It was and older Karmi he was talking to she 100% shore if he did know the real thing he kept from her. He also did not want to the truth could save him as she said but,as a plan clicked. He found a kind of Truth that could save him. "I think I get what you mean." Here is the truth I do like you a little bit but your whole thing you started I feel we could be not enemies or even friends." A joyful quite pasted over them as older Karmi smirked." Nice try but pointing the things everyone but younger me know not what I was trying to get you to tell."She then freed her younger self as hero's skymax showed up throw an open sky blinked a few times as it open showing his looked to older Karmi waving his phone ,whit her good old eat it Hiro look. Then with hellish speed young Karmi was shaking as she rushed at him."Well this will hurt."Rear,was the lost thing she said before her mind chimed in stopping older Karmi."I belive it would best to halt the stressful activity as it could possibly be harmful to the Karmi who had Hero in a spinning toe hold trying brake the leg stopped as did her older self at the for both to lose their HIro trapped under young Karmi as older self fan her self happy scared and look at Hiro in a not family friendly way(or more of a verey family way.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**ItNow it get completed**_

As Go go speed down the street the other feared for Giro's get a text from Baymax in which the words Karmi and pregnant where the key words Gogo said. " Um guys I think that text broke Gogo." Fred she just abit..Honey was cut off by Gogo saying a lot of things Honey only said at wrestling matches. " You know what Fred I think your right I just hope it not as crazy as the text she read seem. " Yup I just hope Hiro is okay he must be a bigger mess than Fred's said rolled into a ball with his eye did they know heading to the same place another group of fore were ready to find out what was going on.

_**{Lucky Cat 23 mins ago}**_

Ant cess was sitting in the cafe alone as she found herself doing a lot on a date night. A long line of bad dates had her staying home. Lucky for her that's when a group of people walk in."Hello can I help you?" A Yes we were told that a young boy named Hrio but we can see this is not a house it a cafe."So I think we'll just man said feeling as if he had been then started to push them back out the door. Not even giving Cass time to talk. looked over to the younger of the two women who walked forward after pushing the other two back spoke.I'm sorry for my husband he a nitwit." Now before he rudely pushed us out what were you trying to say?" Oh well anyway yes Hiro does live here I'm his aunt" And if you do not mind what do telling me what's going on?" The woman blush a bit before explaining." Well my daughter Karmi." Cass cut her off oh Karmi your little girl her and Hiro have this cute little Rivalry." I think it just a means to workout how they so much alike. " Wait he had her over to meet you?" the man said trying not to faint" What no I meant her where she works I'm friends with the owner." The wife after pushing her husband aside." I'll cut to the point she been going out and my husband think the two are up to teenager things." It clicked what they mean,she quickly picked up her phone to call it had gone to same thing happened with his friends." Before she could try Baymax the parent started to panic. At this point the Grandma in the room played her hand ." Okay you two are done shaking up this poor woman we can just go to we're she is." Pulling out her phone and starting up an app.

(Back to now)

Both groups got to the door of nice three stories house. Waiting for the door to open only for Baymax to greet them. 's parents looked lost .Yet her grandma just looked at him." Aw you do look like a snowman, ``We came to see Karmi and Hiro. The karmis and Hiro are being well him notice him say Karmis but rest paid no mind .The rest took the news as que. Everyone to run in to see the two teens close over a framed picture of older Karmi in a two piece and younger Karmi in a one piece ( taken the first break from training) Karmi had one hand pinning him the other trying to take the picture for them it the view behind looked more like Karmi and Hiro we're just making out. That was the point hell broke loose.

"What in sam hills are you doing young lady. With that the game of keep away shock made Karmi fall onto Hiro as the likes of Cass ,Gogo and The two parents let lower a mix of happy mad and stressed and grandma were looking at the other person in the room. She was trying to. Look as small as possible. Yet she made her only miss step locking she with the vocile weight only a mother could have ." Alright Karmi tell us what's going on." Young Karmi took a deep breath and got read to lie to everyone but she was off."I'm talking to the older pregnant you Karmi you now spill !" It was at that point everyone stopped yelling at the young teens to look over the older woman. Fred jumped up posing (jojo pose) " Ha so you think she an older clone ,or her from future ".

" Mother that not Karmi I mean does look a bit like her but it not her." Karmi's father stated as if it was mother on the other hand has come to believe in the weird and outlandish after a super team started fighting a bear outside her favorite lunch move closer to the woman looking her in the like that she had proff. It was her little girl all grown up and two nuke in female from drilled hole in to older Karmi tell she popped." Alright just stop digging ." Yes i'm future Karmi ,yes it future Hiro and no young me and him are not that far yet two before he held my hand without a fight let alone see any skin.(not counting the swim suit pic she mean the skin it covers.)" Having said her peace she sat down to wait for the other shoe to fall. And it did as Gogo and her dad fainted as the softer people started chewing over her.

_Okay it done frist update of the new year have fun sleeping it off. _


End file.
